gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Camaenor
Camaenor Chesylrae Illistim The Early Years. Born in the year 4770, Camaenor was a bright and happy child. As he grew up, he was a very studious lad. He had many tutors, was trained in herbology, polite society, culture and fashion. It was noted that he had a talent for healing, which took no one by suprise, considering his natural empathy towards others. He studied hard, his tutors sometimes a little stern with him, making sure he lived up to his family's expectations. He learned well, made few mistakes and in time became a rather well-mannered, polite and respectable man. Coming of Age. 'When he turned 300, he was introduced to a young elven lady, a daughter of a well-to-do trading family. They got along well, meeting up several times over the course of several months, and it was agreed by the two families that they would wed. Camaenor courted the lady, loved her dearly, and in turn she seemed to love him in return, but there was still another call that pulled stronger still. While Cam was still of scholarly pursuits, she wanted more of a thrill in her life and fell in with another trader's son, a seafaring family and after a few years of courtship, one day a letter arrived. His parents intercepted the letter, had met with the family, but to no avail. She was gone, took off on an adventure on the high seas with a new love. Heartbroken, he returned to his studies, but he no longer had a desire to study, to learn. Being a student, being cooped up inside walls cost him his love. His family saw the change in him and they let him be so he could heal. He saw this as he had failed his family and they had moved on. Believing he had fallen from grace, he gathered what he could and went out to seek his fortune elsewhere. Current Events These days, he can often be found hunting undead in Ta'Illistim as he works towards his goal of mastering Voln. Developing friendships proved interesting, to the point that a love bloomed between Boudicea and Cam. However, it was not to be. Bou, dealing with her own problems, had broken off the relationship. When not hunting, he can be found on the Dais in Ta'Illistim, quite often in the company of Lady Issalya, a lady he has come to be rather fond of. Recently, he has even purchased a home out on Teras Isle, a manor with a garden of his own, his island getaway. Personal Crest The frame of the crest, made of fine silver has it's arch set in seven segments. The field is worked in a shade of deep sapphire blue. In the upper half is a peacock in full display while below it, a mailed fist clutching a handful of sovyn cloves. From the upper left, emerald vinework drapes down forming the flourish, while elven runes done in argent separate the designator from the signifier. The left flank has a bouquet of woth flowers, while the right flank, a silver fox upright, clutching a long bow. The runes translate into "Through saving others, I save myself"Category:Platinum Profiles